


spunchbob takes paris

by bumblebeebarry



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Eiffel Tower, First Kiss, Fisting, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!spongebob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeebarry/pseuds/bumblebeebarry
Summary: the one thing im ashamed about is making spongebob a dominant bottom <3
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star, spongebob/larry
Kudos: 5





	spunchbob takes paris

he's training Patrick at the grill. theyre always shorthanded at the Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs doesn't see the use in hiring anyone else, (something about they don't have the budget, but spongebob knows he's just cheap) but after squidward's passing, Krabs decides they can use a second hand. 

Patrick isn't bad, per se, but he isn't spongebob level good. He understands the idea of the grill (though that took them awhile) but hes constantly burning his hands. Spongebob has put him on topping duty. 

The bell at the door rings as a new costumer comes in. Theres Larry the Lobster in all his muscular glory. He must be back from the gym, he's sweating butter and spongebob wants a taste. 

he licks his lips as he walks to the register. 

"Hi Larry!" he flashes him a smile, showing off all his dimples. "What can i get for you today?" 

Larry purses his lips. "I dont really know yet, i think i need a little more time." 

"Well, you can always order something off the menu." Spongebob flirts. 

Larry raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh?" 

"Would you like to come in the back?" 

He nods. 

Spongebob smirks.

"Hey Patrick," he says slyly, turning to lean towards the window separating them from the kitchen. "have you ever been to paris?" 

Patrick blinks at him dumbly. 

"eiffel tower?" 

realization struck the starfish. spongebob gets a shy smile from each of them before they nod enthusiastically. 

with that confirmation (consent is sexy), spongebob saunters out of the boat, and leads Larry into the kitchen. 

he grabs Patrick's face and smashes it to his in a sloppy kiss. its inexperienced to say the least, its wet in almost a gross way, but spongebob finds it erotic all the same as he shoves his tongue deeper, tasting him more. 

he pulls away much to Patrick's reluctance, before moving to Larry's, exploring his mouth as well. he feels him go hard against his stomach, and presses the heel of his hand against him, reveling in the way he purrs into his mouth. 

he hasn't forgotten patrick, as he blindly shoves his other hand into his shorts, smiling into his kiss when he finds that he's already hard as well. 

he pulls away from the kiss. slipping his hand into Patrick's shorts, he jerks them both slow, loving the pleas they both make for him to go faster. 

he feels them both come undone in his hands, their knees buckling as they come closer to their release before spongebob pulls his hands away from both of them. 

they whine at the lack of touch, but spongebob shushes them. 

"ive got plans for the two of you" he says "have you forgotten about our little trip?" 

He smiles at their excitement, before turning serious. 

"Lube. We need lube." 

"Oh I got-" Larry starts as he shoves his hands into his pockets in a haste. 

"Sunscreen." 

"Thats perfect." 

Spongebob snatches the bottle from his hands, drops his trousers, and pours a generous amount onto his fingers before working himself up. 

Spongebob's groaning as Patrick tentatively takes the sunscreen. 

"Let me, Spongebob." 

"You dont have," he gasps as he hits his own prostate. "fingers." 

Patrick smirks. "I know." 

The thought makes him moan. 

They trade off, Patrick shoving a sunscreen slick fist (fin? leg?) into his hole, stretching him further. 

He almost comes untouched when he pushes Patrick away. He shows restraint, knowing he has bigger and better things coming for him. 

They get into position, Spongebob on his knees, Larry behind him, and Patrick infront of him. 

he hears Larry grab the sunscreen again, opening it and pouring it into his hands before covering his rock hard lobster cock with it, as spongebob pulls Patrick into his hand again. Stroking him firmly before slipping him into his mouth. 

Right as Patrick hits the back of his throat, Larry slides into him. Spongebob moans, causing Patrick's eyes to go wide, and he ruts his hips back against the lobster. 

"Dont be afraid to go faster," Spongebob says, pulling his mouth off of Patrick with a loud pop. he wipes the drool off of his chin. "Fuck me like you mean it." 

Larry's cheeks go red, but he complies none the less, pounding the sponge's ass harder. 

Spongebob smiles again, feeling satisfied with the feeling of the lobster deep within him, he puts his mouth back on Patrick, and allows the starfish to fuck his face. 

He sucks dick like he's made for it, and the way he's rocking his hips back seems almost like a second sense to him. spongebob is a sex machine. 

"Oh God, spongebob!" they chant in unison, as if they're part of a practiced choir. 

"Spongebob, I'm gonna-" Patrick breathes. 

Spongebob releases him from his mouth with a wet pop, "Let go Patrick, come for me please." he says as he laps at his balls. He goes to move his head back to his dick before Patrick stops him. 

"Your face," he gasps "Please!" 

Spongebob smirks absolutely sinfully before nodding his permission. 

He barely has time to close his eyes before Patrick shoots his load. 

The combination of Patrick's warm seed and Larry's thrust against his prostate sends Spongebob over the edge as well, making a mess on the floor beneath him that he can't be bothered to care about right now. 

The way Spongebob's muscles tighten around him is too much for Larry, nutting hard as Spongebob's sponge body absorbs his warm sea men. 

"Well," Spongebob says as Larry pulls out "I guess you could call me the cum bucket."


End file.
